Recueil d'OS 2010
by Elbereth des Neiges
Summary: Recueil d'OS pour les nuits d'écriture du FoF -lien dans mon profil-.  Caféine, Argent, Inventaire, Message, Feuille, Couleur, Anniversaire, Vampire, Glace, Citrouille, Guirlande, ... Un thème, une heure. Recueil 2010 !
1. Caféine

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la première nuit écriture du FoF(Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Caféine". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

**Caféine**

Lily aurait voulu se taper la tête contre les murs. Mais ça l'aurait ralentie, et elle n'avait pas _du tout _besoin de ça.

En effet, le professeur McGonagall avait donné la semaine dernière un looong devoir sur les Animagi à ses élèves de Gryffondor. Devoir que Lily avait légèrement oublié de faire, ce qui ne lui arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais. Voilà pourquoi elle était encore présente dans la Salle Commune alors que tous les élèves étaient déjà partis se coucher. Même les quatre Maraudeurs, comme ils s'appelaient eux-mêmes : Black, Pettigrow, Lupin et Potter.

La préfète se força à empêcher les images de James d'affluer à son esprit, celles où il volait sur son balai, celles où il riait avec ses amis, celles où il lui demandait de sortir avec elle et où elle refusait par ridicule fierté.

Il lui restait encore cinquante centimètres de parchemin à écrire, et si ses hormones tentaient de la mettre hors course, elle n'avait aucune chance d'échapper à la colère de McGonagall.

- Lily ?

- Pour toi, c'est Evans, Potter, dit-elle sans même lever la tête de son devoir.

Elle ne vit donc pas l'air blessé de James, la main qu'il passait nerveusement dans ses cheveux et ses joues qui rougissaient.

- Euhm… Je peux t'aider Li… Evans ?

- En me laissant tranquille.

- Non, je veux dire, je peux _vraiment_ t'aider.

- Merci, je n'en suis pas encore réduite à copier sur toi.

James n'osa pas lui dire qu'il avait une connaissance parfaite du sujet, étant lui même un Animagus, et tournant les talons, il attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit de la tour des Gryffondor.

Lily s'avoua à regret qu'elle était blessée qu'il ait si vite abdiqué, mais après tout, c'est elle qui l'avait chassé. Elle s'en voulait pourtant d'être si méchante avec lui. Ce n'était pas son genre d'habitude, mais il avait le don de bousculer toutes ses certitudes quand il était près d'elle. Et face à ces sentiments dont elle avait peur, Lily avait choisi l'attaque comme défense. Mais, c'était promis, la prochaine fois elle ferait un effort.

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lily était épuisée et n'était pas prête de finir.

Elle leva la tête vers fenêtre entrouverte. Il faisait bon dehors. Comme elle aurait voulu aller se balader ! Mais il y avait ce fichu devoirs, sur lequel elle bloquait : comment décrire les étapes de la métamorphose d'un Animagus si on n'en avait jamais vu ?

Comme en réponse à ses interrogations, un jeune cerf sortit alors de la Forêt Interdite, et s'élança à vive allure vers les portes du château. A mi-parcours, ses contours se brouillèrent, il sembla se redresser et un jeune homme indistinct se trouva bientôt à la place de l'animal.

Sans se poser plus de question, la préfète remercia le ciel de l'avoir entendue et se mit à griffonner à toute vitesse sur son parchemin. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer, ni n'entendit James Potter qui se plaçait derrière elle.

- … Evans ?

- Appelle-moi Lily, répondit-elle machinalement en continuant à écrire.

Relevant la tête dans un sursaut, elle se mit à bafouiller :

- James ! Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure… J'étais énervée et je ne pensais pas tout ce que…

- Pas grave, je te pardonne, sourit-il avec chaleur.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle dans une sorte de grande banquette, et lui tendit une des deux tasses fumantes qu'il avait dans la main :

- Si ça peut t'aider…

- Oh, merci mille fois, James ! Du café…

Elle en but une gorgée, s'inquiéta un instant de ce qu'il avait bien pu mettre dedans avant de chasser ses doutes et de lui sourire à son tour.

Puis elle se replongea dans son travail.

.

Quand Lily releva la tête, elle vit avec surprise que James était toujours là, à côté d'elle, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

- James ?

Il sursauta et renversa sa tasse par terre :

- Hein, keskisspasse ?

- Tu peux aller dormir si tu veux, je vais aller me coucher moi aussi.

- Euhm, Lily ? (il hésita, rougit, évita son regard et déclara à toute allure) Tu sais, je vais rester ici, tu peux dormir avec moi si tu veux. Sans aucune arrière pensée, assura-t-il en interceptant son regard.

- Moui, chuis crevée malgré le café, chais pas pourquoi…

Elle se leva, rangea ses affaires, et à sa plus grande surprise s'installa contre lui sur la banquette.

- Bonne nuit, James, et merci.

- Bonne nuit à toi, Lily…

Devait-il lui donner le nom du somnifère qu'il avait versé dans son café ? Non, elle était fatiguée, pourquoi l'embêter avec de si basses considérations terre-à-terre ?

James eut un grand sourire, adressa une prière muette de remerciement au Dieu-Caféine et se calla plus confortablement dans les coussins. Lily dormait déjà, et il se promettait de la regarder ainsi jusqu'au réveil de sa Belle-au-bois-dormant personnelle.


	2. Argent

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la première nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Argent". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous ! _

_Vous pouvez aussi retrouver cette fic et les autres défis sur la nouvelle communauté du FoF : __Les Défis du FoF (http:/ fanfiction . net / c2 / 84004 / 3 / 0 / 1 /)_

**Argent**

Lily avait des doutes. Et elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait de penser de telles choses de son meilleur ami, de son frère de cœur, de Remus.

.

En effet, le professeur Delacour leur avait demandé à chacun cinquante centimètres de recherches sur la créature de leur choix afin de les préparer aux BUSEs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Lily avait choisi les loups-garous, sans comprendre l'effroi manifeste de ses quatre amis Maraudeurs ni la nervosité du professeur.

En faisant des recherches à la bibliothèque (Mordu : humain ou monstre ?, Dent de lait, Dent de loup, 10 façons de tuer un loup-garou, La lune, ou comment reconnaître un loup-garou, et bien d'autres ouvrages), elle avait déjà commencé à se poser des questions.

Pourquoi Remus disparaissait-il régulièrement le soir pour revenir le lendemain plus fatigué et malade que d'ordinaire ? Son entrée à Poudlard était-elle liée à la plantation du Saule Cogneur ? Que signifiaient les violentes sautes d'humeur qui survenaient chaque mois quelques jours avant sa disparition ?

Chaque mois…

Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, la jeune fille se leva et fonça prendre l'agenda de Peter. Très distrait, celui-ci notait tout dans le petit carnet rouge et or afin de ne pas l'oublier, et sûrement y aurait-il aussi la date des absences de Remus.

Passant outre le regard interloqué du garçon, l'habituel sourire charmeur de James, l'air horrifié de Sirius et le visage impassible de son ami, la jeune préfète retourna s'asseoir en feuilletant nerveusement le petit agenda.

Comme elle s'y attendait, tous les mois à la pleine lune, Remus disparaissait dans la nuit.

.

Lily refusait toujours d'y croire. Le devoir pour Delacour était terminé depuis longtemps terminé, mais elle resta dans son fauteuil jusqu'à tard.

Elle savait comment être certaine de la lycanthropie de son ami, mais avait-elle vraiment envie de savoir ? Après tout, loup ou non, Remus resterait son meilleur ami.

Se décidant enfin, elle remonta dans son dortoir pour aller chercher la bague en argent de son amie Dyllawn, puis alla se lover contre son ami comme elle en avait d'habitude les autres soirs.

James et Sirius discutaient de Quidditch à côté, et Peter était parti se coucher. Aussi Lily fut-elle la seule à voir l'expression de martyr de Remus quand elle glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il se leva d'un bond, balbutia qu'il était fatigué et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers des dortoirs, mais son amie avait eu le temps de voir l'impression au fer rouge que la jolie bague de Dyllawn avait fait dans sa paume.

.

OoOo

.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la découverte de Lily, et le soir même c'était la pleine lune. La jeune préfète avait bien essayé d'en parler à Remus, mais il l'évitait maintenant à longueur de journée.

Quand il se rendit à l'infirmerie, prétextant un mal de tête, elle se renfonça dans son fauteuil, nerveuse. Elle s'inquiétait pour son ami. Elle savait que les transformations étaient douloureuses, même si elle ignorait dans quelle mesure.

- Lily ?

Elle sursauta. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, perdue dans ses pensées, et l'aube commençait à pointer.

- Oh, James ! Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Elle était certaine que James, Sirius et Peter étaient au courant maintenant.

- Il est à l'infirmerie. Mais tu ne devrais pas…

Ignorant les appels des trois Maraudeurs, elle bondit hors de son fauteuil et dévala à toute vitesse les escaliers qui descendaient au rez-de-chaussée. Ouvrant à la volée le lourd battant, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Madame Pomfresh.

- Miss Evans ! Vous ne devriez pas venir ici…

La jeune fille l'ignora, et ouvrit en grand les rideaux crème qui entouraient le seul lit occupé. Elle retint de justesse un cri d'horreur. Le visage de Remus était méconnaissable, couvert de bleus, de contusions et de plaies sanguinolentes. Elle n'osait imaginer le reste de son corps.

Radoucie par les larmes abondantes de la Gryffondor, l'infirmière tenta de la rassurer d'une voix douce :

- Vous savez, Miss Evans, toutes les pleines lunes ne se passent pas comme ça. Il va mieux depuis quelques temps, le début de l'année je pense, mais les soucis personnels peuvent altérer le bon déroulement d'une transformation.

Horrifiée, Lily se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait inquiétée sans le vouloir, et s'agenouillant au chevet de son ami, elle se mura dans un silence inquiet. Allait-il au moins se réveiller ?

Quelques heures plus tard, Remus ouvrit enfin ses grands yeux dorés pour poser son regard sur elle.

- Oh, Remus ! J'étais si inquiète, ne me refais jamais ça, supplia-t-elle en fondant en larmes.

Il eut un pâle sourire, promit, puis se rendormit, apaisé.

Lily tenait doucement la main droite de Remus contre son cœur. Prise d'un soupçon subit, elle écarta délicatement les doigts, mais fut soulagée de ne pas voir de cicatrices suite à l'argent qu'elle lui avait inconsidérément plaqué sur la peau.

_Des certitudes peuvent s'effondrer brutalement pour un simple morceau d'argent_, pensa-t-elle rêveusement.


	3. Inventaire

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la première nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Inventaire". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

**Inventaire**

- C'est dingue le nombre de trucs stupides qu'on a fait, mon vieux, déclara James avec un grand sourire.

Sirius acquiesça, tout fier d'avoir été nommé par Rusard pire élève des trois dernières décennies (le vainqueur en titre avait fait exploser la moitié de l'aile ouest, déclenché une rébellion chez les elfes de maison, trouvé une petite amie à Peeves et fait diffuser des chansons paillardes dans toute l'école) et ajouta avec un air rêveur :

- Tu te rappelles la fois où on a enfermé Miss Teigne dans la Salle aux Trophées et où elle avait tellement peur de son reflet qu'elle a tout fait tomber par terre en pissant partout ?

- Bien sûr ! Et celle où les Serpentard n'ont pas pu dormir à cause des punaises increvables dans leurs lits ?

- Où ils sont arrivés dans la Grande Salle en tenue de french-cancan ?

- Où Rusard a perdu toutes ses clés pour les retrouver dans les toilettes des filles ?

James jeta un coup d'œil à la Salle Commune. Même s'il était assez tard pour que tout le monde soit couché, il ne fallait pas risquer de se faire surprendre quand on tenait une conversation si compromettante !

- Et tu te souviens du piège tendu à McGonagall avec les souris ?

- Oh, elle était furax ! Elle n'a jamais su qui étaient les responsables.

- De toute façon, on ne risque rien : personne n'est au courant.

- Et même si c'était le cas, crois-tu qu'on nous dénoncerait ? Tous le monde nous aime !

- Sauf les Serpentard.

- Surtout Servilus.

- Rusard et Miss Teigne.

- Peeves, aussi.

- Les première année qu'on a un peu traumatisés.

- C'était du simple bizutage ! Une tradition après tout !

- Et Lily ne t'aime pas beaucoup non plus, hasarda Sirius.

James sursauta violemment et s'indigna :

- Bien sûr que si !

- Et pourquoi elle refuse toujours de sortir avec toi, alors ?

- Parce que… Parce qu'elle se fait désirer. C'est de la psychologie féminine pure et simple !

- Elle se fait désirer longtemps alors…

Les deux amis se plongèrent dans leurs pensées. Sirius était ébahi : il venait de se rendre compte que ses blagues ne faisaient pas partout l'unanimité, ce qui était intolérable de son point de vue. James, quant à lui, méditait sur les évidents sentiments de Lily à son égard : comment lui faire comprendre qu'il avait changé et qu'il était fou d'elle ?

"CLIC"

Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de chercher la cause du bruit suspect, Sirius et James virent avec stupeur Lily Evans monter à toute vitesse les escaliers de son dortoir, une caméra moldue à la main. Arrivée en haut, elle leur adressa un sourire triomphant et se moqua :

- Il va y avoir matière à chantage désormais !, avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité.

- …

- …

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a tout enregistré ? Les appareils moldus ne fonctionnent pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

- C'est de Lily qu'on parle, je te rappelle. Elle a dû trafiquer cette caméra, l'ensorceler ou je ne sais quoi.

- … Alors elle possède l'inventaire de toutes nos bêtises, plus des aveux en bonne et due forme.

- On est mort mon pote.

* * *

_Offre promotionnelle : pour une review postée, une bénédiction offerte ^^_


	4. Message

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la seconde nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Message" en tant que retardataire. Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

**

* * *

****Message**

_Lily, _

_J'hésite depuis une semaine à t'envoyer cette lettre. Parce que ça fait une semaine que nos rapports se sont un peu améliorés, et que je ne veux surtout pas gâcher ça. Il faut que tu te rendes compte que j'ai changé, et que seuls restent, immuables, mes sentiments pour toi. Est-il vraiment utile de te le répéter une énième fois ? Manifestement, car tu ne sembles toujours pas vouloir y croire._

_Alors, Lily, de nouveau je te le dit :_

_Je t'aime._

_Ton dévoué,_

_James P., Maraudeur de son état_

_._

La jeune préfète leva les yeux du parchemin qu'elle avait en sa possession. Elle ne cessait de le relire depuis qu'elle l'avait reçu, et le temps avait passé car seuls restaient les Maraudeurs susmentionnés, affalés près du feu, à la meilleure place.

Croisant son regard, Remus lui fit un clin d'œil, et quelques instants plus tard, il avait entraîné Sirius et Peter dans leur dortoir. Devait-elle le remercier ou le maudire sur les dix prochaines générations ?

Cette question en amenant une autre : quels étaient ses propres sentiments à l'égard de James ?

Bien sûr, elle avait remarqué les changements évidents, et s'en était réjouie. Il était de toute façon beaucoup plus agréable de plaisanter avec James que de devoir incessamment repousser ses (minables ?) tentatives de séduction. Qui commençaient un peu à lui manquer, elle devait bien l'avouer, avant que ne tombe sur ses genoux le parchemin ensorcelé qu'il avait fait léviter depuis son canapé.

Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup, de tenter de sortir avec James, d'accepter enfin la demande qu'il ne cessait de lui adresser depuis des années ? Oui, définitivement, oui. Il était si facile, si évident, de s'imaginer prendre sa main dans les couloirs, passer sa main dans ses cheveux éternellement en bataille, de l'embrasser sur la joue ou le front, de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, de…

S'interdisant d'office les pensées plus ou moins avouables qui l'assaillaient, Lily se leva et marcha d'un pas décidé vers le canapé sur lequel James était allongé. Dormait-il ? Non, car lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla à côté de sa tête, les beaux yeux chocolat s'ouvrirent en grand. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes, ce qui lui donnait un air juvénile et innocent. James Potter, innocent ? Lily réprima un rire, et s'autorisa à fondre devant le regard perdu, et un peu inquiet, qu'il lui offrait. Elle inspira un grand coup, mêla le vert émeraude au brun noisette et chuchota :

- Moi aussi.

* * *

_Pour une review postée, James/Sirius/Remus/Peter (on sait jamais mdr') passera une journée en thalasso avec vous ^^_


	5. Feuille

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la seconde nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Feuille" en tant que retardataire. Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

_Mon préféré je pense... Review pleaaaase ^^_

.

**Feuille**

Lily resserra l'épaisse écharpe couleur sinople qui la protégeait du froid. Quelle idée, aussi, de sortir par cette froide nuit d'automne seulement vêtue d'une chemise de nuit ! Heureusement qu'elle avait trouvé le cache-nez de laine douce abandonnée dans la Salle Commune.

Laissant là ces considérations si terre-à-terre, la jeune fille replongea dans ses pensées, immobile au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie.

À ses pieds, loin en dessous d'elle, voltigeaient les feuilles mortes. Les arbres, dépouillés de leurs somptueux habits de verdure, ressemblaient à de douloureux moignons tendus vers le ciel en une ultime supplique. À moins qu'ils ne la prient, elle, de les aider à retrouver leur gloire passée ? Lily sourit à cette idée incongrue, et pensa avec tendresse : _Ne vous inquiétez pas : l'hiver passera vite, le printemps reviendra…_

Elle attendait elle aussi son printemps. Mais elle aimait le froid, la nuit étoilée, et surtout le vent qui tentait de la faire tomber de son perchoir, de la précipiter vers le sol à toute vitesse. Elle laissa l'idée l'envahir, avec une sorte de plaisir coupable, puis la repoussa fermement. Elle avait des parents qui l'aimaient, une sœur qu'il fallait convaincre qu'elle n'était pas un monstre, des amis chers, la joyeuse bande des Maraudeurs, et surtout James. James, avec qui elle sortait depuis plusieurs semaines et qu'elle aimait un peu plus chaque jour.

_Colchiques dans les prés _

_Fleurissent, fleurissent_

_Colchiques dans les prés _

_C'est la fin de l'été_

En effet, les petites fleurs semblables aux crocus poussaient à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite et s'essaimaient dans le parc. Elles étaient jolies, petites gerbes blanches, pourpres, jaunes ou mauves. Rares étaient les personnes qui savaient qu'elles produisaient un alcaloïde toxique, mais la jeune préfète, élève studieuse et avide de savoir, ne l'ignorait pas.

_La feuille d'automne, emportée par le vent_

_En ronde monotone tombe en tourbillonnant_

Levant la tête, elle suivit la chute languissante d'une feuille morte, or bruni. Elle voltige, tourbillonne et danse dans le vent. Elle se pose, délicate, au milieu d'un petit parterre de colchiques.

_Châtaignes dans les bois  
Se fendent se fendent  
Châtaignes dans les bois  
Se fendent sous les pas_

Un cerf surgit du couvert des arbres, avançant d'un pas dansant au milieu des arbres et des plates-bandes. Secouant ses bois pour les débarrasser des feuilles mortes prises dedans, il redressa la tête et sembla la regarder dans les yeux. Puis il se remit en marche, écrasant sous ses délicats sabots les bogues tombées au sol sous la bourrasque.

_La feuille d'automne, emportée par le vent_

_En ronde monotone tombe en tourbillonnant_

_Nuages dans le ciel_

_S'étirent s'étirent_

_Nuages dans le ciel_

_S'étirent comme une aile_

Le jeune cerf disparu subitement. L'endroit où il se trouvait, brillamment éclairé par la lumière des étoiles, s'était assombri tout à coup : les nuages avaient voilés la clarté de la lune, juste le temps que le cervidé s'évapore.

_La feuille d'automne, emportée par le vent_

_En ronde monotone tombe en tourbillonnant_

_Et ce chant dans mon cœur_

_Murmure murmure_

_Et ce chant dans mon cœur_

_Appelle le bonheur_

Lily sourit au vent, soudain envahie d'une douce chaleur qui chassa la froide torpeur qui s'était emparée d'elle. Elle salua les étoiles, rassura une dernière fois les arbres, couva affectueusement du regard les colchiques colorés, puis redescendit rapidement les nombreux escaliers pour rentrer à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. James l'y attendait, le nez rougi et les yeux brillants :

- Tu étais belle, prêtresse du vent au sommet de ta tour.

- Tu étais beau, jeune cerf égaré à mes pieds.

Il sourit, secrètement ravi qu'elle ait découvert seule son secret, puis l'embrassa avec tendresse.

- Tu es gelée. Va te coucher, je ne voudrai pas que ma Lily Jolie attrape un rhume.

Accompagnée de son rire et de son sourire chaleureux, elle monta à son dortoir. Quelle sotte idée, tout de même, que d'avoir pensé à suivre le vent dans sa danse endiablée ! Le vent est libre, et solitaire, alors qu'elle, Lily Evans, possède le plus beau des trésors : James. Il sera toujours temps de retourner un jour regarder les feuilles mortes tenter de suivre le vent, résister à la bourrasque, puis s'incliner devant tant de puissance et s'asseoir au milieu des colchiques.


	6. Véhicule

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la seconde nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Véhicule" en tant que retardataire. Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

.

**Véhicule**

Mais que pouvait donc trouver James Potter à son balai ? C'était un simple Nimbus 1000, certes très beau, brillant (mais c'était grâce à son propriétaire qui l'astiquait affectueusement tous les week-ends), effilé et rapide, mais ce n'était qu'un _balai _! Si seulement James avait pu voir comment étaient traités ces brosses à manches chez les Moldus, peut-être aurait-il déchanté !

Elle se demandait parfois si son petit-ami ne lui préférait pas son balai. Aux yeux de la jeune préfète, il ne s'agissait que d'un véhicule comme un autre, voire d'un ustensile de ménage, mais elle savait combien son père était fier de sa voiture étincelante, ou sa mère et sa sœur de la maison toujours rutilante.

.

Un jour, désireuse de comprendre, elle tenta de voler un peu sur le Nimbus, avant de redescendre aussi sec : elle se découvrait une peur certaine due à l'instabilité probable du balai, ainsi qu'une sensation plutôt inconfortable à cause du manche raide et dur. Pourtant, elle avait apprécié la sensation de vitesse et de liberté que lui avait procuré le vol.

Et s'étant résolue à l'étrange passion de James pour son balai, elle s'était replongée dans ses vieux manuels d'équitation, puis avait appris avec Hagrid à monter à dos de Sombral, ce qui ne différait pas tant que ça de la monte classique. Tout cela dans le but de pouvoir un jour voler avec celui qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle fit un beau jour de printemps. Rires d'enfants qui résonnent longtemps, cheveux voltigeant au vent, doigts tendus effilochant les nuages, chant argentin de l'amour qui résonne dans le ciel, danse fougueuse et impétueuse sur et avec le vent…

Oui, définitivement, elle comprenait l'enthousiasme toujours plus conséquent de James pour le vol, et si leurs véhicules différaient, immuable et identique restait leur engouement pour le vent et les nuages.


	7. Mer

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la seconde nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Mer" en tant que retardataire. Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

_Je l'aime bien lui aussi. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^_

.

**Mer**

Lily n'avait jamais vu la mer, et d'après elle, c'était une lacune qu'il s'agissait de combler. Elle en avait parlé à ses parents (ils trop occupés par leur travail, fatigués de voyager et désireux de rester un peu au calme avant la fin des vacances), à sa sœur Pétunia (elle la traitait de monstre et refusait désormais le moindre contact), à sa meilleure amie Dyllawn (elle partait aux États-Unis plusieurs semaines pour voir le baseball, le Quidditch américain et l'équitation western, mais elle était désolée), puis enfin à James.

Secrètement, elle avait espéré qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir l'accompagner sur la côte, et avait été ravie que ce soit le cas.

Résultat, elle se trouvait au pied d'une dune, serrant fort la main de son petit-ami sous le coup de l'excitation. Arrivés au sommet, le sable leur griffa le visage, le soleil les éblouit violemment et le vent défit vivement la natte de Lily, faisant voler ses longs cheveux auburn autours de son visage, gênant sa vision et ses mouvements.

Mais la jeune fille, sans y prêter attention, descendait déjà jusqu'aux vagues, laissant les flots lécher ses bottines avec ravissement. Ainsi, c'était cela la mer ? Cet élément déchaîné, brutal et sans pitié, couleur verte parsemée d'écume blanche et mousseuse, se brisant sur les rochers dans un vacarme de fin du monde, érodant les falaises et polissant les cailloux, soulevé en lames culminantes au dessus de sa tête pour retomber avec fracas devant elle, l'aspergeant de sel et d'eau glacée ?

Heureuse, émerveillée, elle offrit à James un sourire enchanté avant de replonger son regard dans le ressac des ondes turquoise qui agitait les flots. Un albatros, roi de l'azur, voltigeait loin au dessus d'elle, hantant la tempête et se riant du vent, dansant en harmonie avec les éléments déchaînés.

Maintenant, de grosses gouttes tombaient violemment autours d'elle, finissant de la tremper complètement, et le ciel anciennement clair était désormais presque noir. Elle se tourna, inquiète vers James, et demanda à contrecœur :

- Devons-nous partir ?

- Seulement si tu le désires, Lily Jolie.

- Oh, restons un peu alors ! C'est si beau, finit-elle en murmurant, les yeux fixés sur le large.

James n'osa pas lui dire qu'il était très rare que la mer, à cet endroit de la côte, soit si animée et en furie, ni qu'il commençait sérieusement à geler. L'air enfantin et joyeux de celle qu'il aimait suffisait aussi à son bonheur, et si les flots ne l'émerveillaient plus autant qu'enfant, il serait resté des heures à regarder Lily.

Alors il s'assit sur le sable mouillé, et les enveloppa, Lily et lui, d'une épaisse couverture miniaturisée pour la transporter, et ils demeurèrent longtemps, serrés l'un contre l'autre, en silence devant les afflux et les reflux de la mer.


	8. Anniversaire

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la troisième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Anniversaire". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

_Je pense que pour tout comprendre, c'est bien d'avoir lu un autre OS pro-FoF : Mer. Mais c'est pas obligatoire ^^_

_Merci à Rose pour ses conseils :D_

_Review pour une pauvre auteure ^^_

.

**Anniversaire**

Son anniversaire. C'était sensé être le jour le plus important de l'année pour elle, et pourtant, monté sur pile électrique, jamais Lily n'avait moins pensé à son anniversaire que ce jour-ci. Dans une semaine, elle se mariait avec celui qu'elle aimait, et il y avait tant de choses à faire qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Coordonner la couleur des fleurs et des ballons; placer les invités sur les tables rondes qui seraient installées dehors; appeler le traiteur, le couturier (mon dieu, sa robe n'était toujours pas prête !), le DJ voulu par James et Sirius qui semblait avoir disparu de la circulation; s'enthousiasmer haut et fort pour la grossesse de sa meilleure amie Dyllawn; choisir le dessert, sa coiffure, les horaires…

Découragée, épuisée, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Pour se relever aussitôt : le téléphone sonnait.

« Chérie ?

- Oh, James, c'est toi. J'attend un appel de Remus et Mel, on ne sait toujours pas à quelle heure ils pourront venir demain pour la répétition. Et le…

- Lily, calme-toi. Tu es sur les nerfs, tu devrais te reposer. »

Coupant court à ses protestations véhémentes (« Le traiteur, James, il attend mon avis pour les petits fours ! Et Dyllawn qui n'est toujours pas là… »), son fiancé annonça qu'il partait de chez Sirius et qu'il arrivait dans l'instant avant de raccrocher.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme mince et musclé aux cheveux noirs en bataille apparaissait dans un CRAC sonore.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Lily se jeta dans ses bras et fondit en larmes.

- Lily, tu en fais trop. Sais-tu au moins que c'est ton anniversaire ? Dix-neuf ans, ça se fête, non ?

James prit l'incompréhensible balbutiement pour un acquiescement, et dans une seconde pétarade, retransplana en tenant fermement sa chérie contre lui.

La mer. Il l'avait amenée à la mer ! Oui, elle avait bien fait d'accepter la demande en mariage de James. Il n'y avait que lui pour se souvenir, après tant d'années, de sa première rencontre avec l'océan et la plage. Contrairement à ce jour-là, il faisait beau et calme, et c'est avec un réel plaisir et une sérénité nouvelle qu'elle s'assit contre lui sur le sable chaud.

- Bon anniversaire, mon amour…

Le vent emporta ces mots et tous ceux qui suivirent.


	9. Vampire

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la troisième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Vampire" en tant que retardataire. Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

.

**Vampire**

- On ne peut pas laisser faire ça !

- C'est sûr, mais comment faire ?

Les Maraudeurs (bande à laquelle s'étaient ajoutées depuis peu Lily Evans et Dyllawn Brookes, sa meilleure amie) se plongèrent dans un silence méditatif. Le problème était le suivant : cela faisait presque un mois qu'une créature inconnue s'abreuvait du sang des Sombrals d'Hagrid, décimant un par un les splendides chevaux ailés.

Lily était sur les nerfs : elle avait apprit à monter il y a peu, et l'idée que ses montures favorites soient la proie d'un quelconque prédateur la mettait dans un état d'énervement fou.

Remus et elle n'étaient pas d'accord avec les quatre autres : ceux-ci affirmaient que seuls les vampires se nourrissaient ainsi du sang de leurs victimes (les Sombrals avaient été découverts vidés de leur sang et visibles à tous), alors qu'un vampire aurait préféré de façon évidente celui des troupeaux d'adolescents cavalant à toute heure dans Poudlard.

Préférant éviter une (nouvelle) dispute, Remus imposa le silence et leur expliqua son plan : l'idée était de se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite de nuit, de surprendre le meurtrier et, si possible, de le neutraliser.

Personne n'ayant trouvé mieux, ils se mirent d'accord sur l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous, puis descendirent dîner à la Grande Salle.

.

James n'en croyait pas ses yeux : la responsable de toute cette agitation, de tous ces morts, n'était en fait qu'une toute petite chauve-souris brun sombre aux grands yeux dorés !

Lui adressant un sourire triomphant, Lily fit apparaître un dictionnaire de poche devant eux et lu à voix basse :

- Vampire (nom commun masculin) : en zoologie, chauve-souris d'Amérique du Sud de petite taille -de l'ordre des microchiroptères- qui se nourrit du sang d'animaux à sang chaud dont, éventuellement, l'homme. Vous voyez, j'avais raison, acheva-t-elle en leur tirant la langue.

- Nous détenions tous une partie de la vérité, tempéra Remus en lançant un regard inquiet à Dyllawn, toujours si prompte à s'emporter.

Mais celle-ci se contenta de demander d'une voix neutre :

- C'est bien joli, mais on en fait quoi ?

Hésitant (il lui semblait que Lily avait un avis bien à elle sur la question), James répondit avec circonspection :

- Et bien, je ne pense pas qu'on devrait la tuer (après tout elle ne fait que se nourrir), mais _nous ne pouvons pas la garder_, insista-t-il pour Sirius, qui ne paraissait pas du tout du même avis. Alors peut-être devrions-nous la ramener chez elle. Elle ne devrait pas se trouver là, et on ne sait pas comment elle a pu atterrir ici, en Angleterre.

Il fut interrompu par Lily, qui lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser sur chaque joue :

- Oh, James, tu es un génie ! Bien sûr qu'elle ne mérite pas la mort !

Souhaitant échapper aux rires et commentaires moqueurs de ses prétendus amis, James se proposa pour ramener la petite chauve-souris en Amérique (il comptait aller jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard et la confier au bureau de poste pour un vol rapide), ce qui lui valu de nouvelles embrassades de la jeune préfète.

.

Tout en marchant à vive allure (il voulait être de retour au château le plus rapidement possible), James se demanda s'il n'aurait pas été dans son intérêt de laisser Jamesie (nom que Lily, toute à sa reconnaissance, avait donné à la bête) dans l'enceinte de Poudlard afin d'avoir d'autres occasions de montrer son courage et son esprit à la jeune fille, puis chassa l'idée de sa tête. Il lui restait des mois, des années même, pour conquérir le cœur de sa belle, autant le faire à la loyale.

Au même moment, la belle en question s'horrifiait devant l'étendue de sa bêtise, songeant que plus personne ne la croirait désormais quand elle affirmerait ne pas aimer James.

* * *

Review ? *air suppliant*


	10. Glace

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la troisième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Glace" en tant que retardataire. Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

_Inspiré d'un histoire vraie xD : pour Cat, Rose, Wizzette et Lapaumée, ainsi qu'Al bien sûr ^^_

_Un OS sur les persos de votre choix pour les meilleures propositions d'un secret pour Lily. Par review bien sûr =D_

_Bisous !_

.

**Glace**

- Oh, Remus, je t'en prie ne dis rien !

Lily se détestait de supplier ainsi son ami, mais elle était prête à tout pour que son secret ne s'ébruite pas. Le jeune Gryffondor lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de se retourner vers leurs soi-disant amis qui le fixaient avec avidité.

Ils avaient tous une bonne raison de désirer la vérité. Dyllawn, parce qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer que Lily ne lui ai pas tout dit à elle, sa meilleure amie; James, parce qu'il était mort de jalousie à l'idée que Remus en sache plus que lui sur celle qu'il aimait; Sirius parce qu'il s'ennuyait et que voir Lily Evans, la Parfaite Préfète, s'abaisser ainsi était particulièrement jouissif et Peter parce qu'il était effondré de découvrir une idée effroyable : Lily n'était pas l'être pur et parfait qu'il imaginait.

Bref, Lily refusait que son secret soit dévoilé aux pires énergumènes de Poudlard, et elle commençait à prendre peur devant les mesures extrêmes vers lesquelles s'engageaient ses les Maraudeurs. En effet, James et Sirius parlaient déjà de capturer Gato, le chat adoré de Remus, à l'aide d'un appât (comprendre : part de pizza) et Dyllawn affichait un sourire diabolique en déclarant abruptement :

- Lily va protéger le chat, mais ce qu'elle ne peut faire, c'est forcer James à métamorphoser ses chaussettes en sorbet au citron. Donc si on le menace de le priver de glace, il nous dira tout de suite ce que l'on veut savoir ! N'est-ce pas Mumus ?

- … Je dois écrire une lettre à mes parents, c'est urgent. A plus !

Prenant manifestement la menace très au sérieux, l'interpellé s'élança vers la sortie de la Salle Commune, et disparut sans un mot de plus, ne prêtant pas oreille aux ricanements de ses prétendus amis.

Ce que Dyllawn ne disait pas, c'est qu'il y avait en fait de fortes chances que James fasse tout pour Lily, y compris des glaces au citron, les préférées de Remus.

Se ruant à sa poursuite, ignorant de même les commentaires qui fusaient, Lily rejoignit un Remus amusé à la volière.

- Je ne dirai rien, je m'amuse juste un peu, la rassura-t-il en souriant.

- Je ferai tout pour te remercier, même les mélanges fraise-framboise à base de feuilles mortes que James n'aime pas…

- J'espère bien !

Lily soupira de soulagement. Elle était certaine du silence de son ami, et elle pourrait enfin dormir la nuit prochaine.


	11. Stimulant

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la cinquième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Stimulant". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

_Merci à Roku et Yebby qui ne participaient pas mais qui ont suporté mes interrogations constantes, et aux autres fofiens et fofiennes ^^ Je n'aime pas cet OS, je voulais quelque chose de triste et mélancolique, alors je le corrigerai peut être_

_Bonne chance aux autres pour les derniers thèmes *\o/*_

**Stimulant**

C'était un cycle immuable : James draguait Lily, Lily ignorait James, James insistait et elle le remballait. Et pourtant, immanquablement, il recommençait, encore et toujours.

La jolie préfète ne comprenait pas les raisons de cet engouement. Bien que têtue et détestant abandonner un but fixé, après tant de temps elle savait qu'elle aurait déjà abandonné à la place de James.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que sa résistance avait forgé une ténacité extrême chez le jeune capitaine. Il avait un but désormais, lui qui n'avait jusqu'alors eu qu'à relire une seule fois ses cours pour les apprendre, s'entraîner quelques séances pour maîtriser les plus difficiles figures ou les sorts les plus compliqués.

Enfin quelque chose qu'il n'obtenait pas immédiatement, pour laquelle il devait se battre.

Sans le savoir, Lily avait fait le contraire de ce qu'elle escomptait : rendre James Potter encore plus fou amoureux d'elle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Pourtant, malgré son assurance apparente, James doutait. Il voulait la conquérir, certes, mais ne méritait-elle pas mieux que lui ? Car loin de se croire supérieur (comme semblait le penser Lily à son plus grand désespoir), il manquait cruellement de confiance en lui dès qu'il s'agissait de sentiments, et plus précisément d'une certaine Gryffondor à la chevelure rousse.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit qu'au dernier moment celle qui hantait ses pensées, et changeant subitement d'humeur, l'interpella vivement avec arrogance. Comme de juste, Lily s'énerva aussitôt et le menaça des pires tortures avant de tourner les talons, ses boucles de feu sautillant à chacun de ses pas.

Comme frappé d'une révélation, James réalisa alors deux choses très paradoxales : premièrement, la jeune fille était désormais sa seule raison d'être (il se fustigea mentalement de tant verser dans le mélodrame, mais les faits étaient là) et son plus grand stimulant; et deuxièmement, jamais il n'obtiendrait son amour s'il lui montrait seulement ses plus mauvais côtés. Or, il semblait posséder bien plus de défauts qu'il ne l'imaginait, au vu des réactions de celle qu'il aimait.

D'humeur mélancolique, il rentra en traînant les pieds à la Tour Gryffondor, sans s'apercevoir du regard triste et voilé de Lily Evans.

_Review ? *yeux de chat potté* :D_


	12. Citrouille

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la septième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Citrouille". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

**Citrouille**

Il était une fois une jolie petite citrouille d'une belle couleur rose barbie. Elle s'appelait Igor Mortenstein mais ses proches l'appelaient IgouCaribouChouchou suite à un traumatisme de l'enfance.

Sa grande passion dans la vie, c'était les chocolats belges, mais elle ne pouvait s'y livrer complètement car son meilleur ami, un raton-laveur albinos nommé Hyppolite, avait en horreur l'odeur du chocolat. Elle avait bien essayé d'en manger en cachette, mais son ami avait immédiatement été couvert de boutons quand il l'avait vue.

Après une phase particulièrement douloureuse où elle souffrit le martyr, seule devant son paquet envoyé spécialement de Belgique par Benjamin le berger allemand, la pauvre petite citrouille, désespérée, pris son courage à deux feuilles et sortit une des bombes qu'elle gardait cachées sous son matelas pour les grandes occasions (notamment Halloween).

Elle descendit à toute allure la rue principale du Grand Potager de Poudlard et s'approcha avec beaucoup de discrétion de l'arbre près duquel vivait Hyppolite.

Elle posa la bombe avec tout la dextérité qu'elle put en raison de son absence certaine de membres, puis roula rapidement le plus loin possible (heureusement pour elle, la pente était à son avantage).

/scène coupée en raison du choc pouvant être provoqué chez le lecteur feufeunetien/

Hélas pour Igor, alors que, enfin débarrassée de tout obstacle entre elle et ses chocolats, Halloween étant arrivé (toute à son obsession elle en avait oublié le calendrier), Rubeus Hagrid, garde-chasse de Poudlard, fit sa virée annuelle dans le champ de citrouilles et les amena toutes au château.

Ce fut une fin rapide et sans douleur, et pour Igor Mortenstein, citrouille de son état, son seul regret fut que les chocolats risquaient fort de finir mangés par un de ces odieux élèves du château.

* * *

Merci à Ben et sa playliste de fou, et aux fofiennes sur msn pour les noms déjantés :P

Review ? *air de panda maltraité*


	13. Guirlande

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la huitième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Guirlande". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

**Guirlande**

Cette année-là, la jeune Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor, avait décidé de superviser elle-même la décoration de la tour des rouge et or.

Dès début décembre, avec une ténacité et une organisation sans faille, Lily avait lancé les premiers préparatifs : elle avait dressé la liste des bénévoles (quand il lui en manquait, elle les désignait d'autorité), distribué les tâches, mis au vote les différentes propositions de décoration…

Il avait été décidé, à l'unanimité générale, que les couleurs utilisées seraient celles de leur maison.

Sirius, Remus et James avaient proposé d'aller capturer un essaim de fées dans la Forêt Interdite, et de les lâcher dans la Salle Commune. Une sixième année timide et discrète aux longs cheveux blond pâle qui savait utiliser les charmes des flûtes enchantées avait été mise à contribution pour les enchanter.

Peter et son amie du moment s'occupaient de la nourriture, Dyllawn des boissons, et Melian avait gentiment dit qu'elle préparerait un ensemble de chants traditionnels avec quelques amies.

.

La veille de Noël, alors que tous les Gryffondor étaient en train de se préparer dans les dortoirs, Lily mettait la touche finale à sa décoration : l'ange blanc et or au sommet du sapin.

Alors que, hissée sur la pointe des pieds et juchée sur un pouf de velours, elle tentait tant bien que mal d'accrocher son chérubin, elle manqua dégringoler de son perchoir : James Potter venait de claquer avec fracas le tableau de la Grosse Dame, une caisse au contenu inconnu dans les bras. La voyant en difficulté, il posa son chargement en hâte et enroulant ses bras autours de sa taille, la hissa assez haut pour qu'elle puisse finir sa mise en place.

S'interdisant de penser à la sensation de chaleur des mains du jeune poursuiveur sur ses hanches, Lily le repoussa en rougissant, et cherchant à dissimuler sa gêne, jeta un dernier regard sur son œuvre. La Salle Commune reluisait, étincelait d'or et d'argent, foisonnait d'une multitude de boules de verre et autres bibelots, croulait sous les…

Par Merlin et toutes les prêtresses d'Avalon ! comment avait-elle donc pu oublier les guirlandes ? Désespérée, Lily s'écroula sur son pouf le visage caché dans ses mains.

Elle ne vit pas James sortir sa baguette et d'un mouvement souple du poignet, faire léviter le couvercle de la caisse et son contenu dans les airs.

Quand elle releva la tête et vit les longs rubans scintillants s'étirer le long des murs, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Le reste se perdit dans une avalanche d'embrassades pour celui qui, d'après elle, avait sauvé Noël…

* * *

_Bon, qu'en avez vous pensé ? :D J'ai galéré j'ai dû m'y reprendre à deux fois... Merci aux fofiennes pour leur soutien, et à Al pour le lancement de l'inspi Elbytienne (:_

_Review ? O:)_


End file.
